crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuran
Suzuran All-Boys High School AKA The Crows School. It's reputation even roars in other prefectures as the most notorious delinquent school. Usually Suzuran is divided into many factions which over the years have included the Umehoshi-Gumi, GPS, Bandou Ippa, Harumichi Family, Hideyoshi Faction, Butcher Faction (FBI) and the Hana-Gumi. The Crows School is once again divided into factions fighting for control, with names like Tetsuwan Tsutomu, Sajima Yousuke and Miyamoto Sanmon being noted as the only obstacles standing in between complete dominance over Suzuran. Tsutomu reigns as the School's strongest man in his Third Year. The school is considered one of the Big Four of Toarushi, the town and primary setting of the Crows x Worst series. ''History Suzuran All Boys High School's history is filled with fighting, internally and externally, spanning over generations it has a high reputation as the ultimate delinquent school with only the worst of the worst entering their freshmen year and only the strongest of the strong sitting at it's top. It was also infamous for never having a single man rule the entire school, always having multiple faction heads at a time who tend to War with each other for control, just the same the students are known for uniting when they all have a common threat to overcome. Aside from their internal conflicts Suzuran has many enemies, including The Front of Armament, Housen Academy, The Kurotaki Alliance, Rindow High and the Manji Empire. The factions at Suzuran go back as far as the Umehoshi Brothers years at Suzuran even then they were constantly at war with each other, but more so with their rival school Housen. Suzuran is infamous for being undefeated around Toarushi, and it's reputation has even spread overseas. First Year War The First Year War is a tournament held and observed by the upperclassmen at Suzuran to determine the strongest of the incoming Freshmen. On the second hand it is held to stop unnecessary violence in school and to get results as early as possible. The results will decide the hierarchic relationships between the students, with the winner obtaining the title of "Strongest First Year" or "First Year Champion". Suzuran's Outsider Legend Suzuran High is known for being the last stop for every idiot in Japan looking to test their strength, specifically the local delinquents around Toarushi who wanna make a name for themselves. Legend has it that, so far it's always been "Outsiders" who have changed Suzuran in the most drastic ways. Among these legends are men of great Infamy such as Genji Takiya,Harumichi Bouya,Hanazawa Saburou,Hanaki Guriko, Tsukishima Hana, and Miyamoto Sanmon. Suzuran's recent outsider is an African American freshmen named Tyrone, a first in Suzuran's history. They were all relatively unknown men when they came to Suzuran. Strongest Of Their Generation at Suzuran Suzuran High is dominated by a strength hierarchy, the strongest student stands above all. Over the years the school has had many legendary men stand at the top of Suzuran as it's strongest fighter. This status is usually gained by the student who wins the First Year War and fights their way to conquering the school or by defeating the man who stands at the top of Suzuran. However transfer students with unknown potential are frequent. Before Tsukishima Hana, not a single student had ever completely unified Suzuran High under his name. This is usually because of the multiple factions that operate opposite of whomever sits at the top of Suzuran or their respective faction. On rare occasions Suzuran's strongest will isolate himself from the rest of the school factions. Usually they decide against creating a group because they view the conquering of Suzuran as trivial. Students who lack the desire to participate in the school's hierarchy are dubbed lone wolves, but their strength is still acknowledged regardless of social standing. Depending on the individual, their strength is a source of inspiration or fear to the students at Suzuran. Bouya's Bullshit Buckle When Harumichi Bouya learned he would have to repeat his senior year he decided to dropout of Suzuran High, before leaving Town, Harumichi left his trademark '''Bullshit' belt buckle to his Kohai, Zetton. As the buckle's second owner Zetton would follow suit upon his graduation, leaving the buckle to his successor, Hanaki Guriko, Toarushi's strongest man. Regardless of repeating his third year, Guriko still gave the belt to Suzuran's first Boss, Tsukishima Hana before his Senior year. When Hana graduated Suzuran, He left the Buckle in Tetsuwan Tsutomu's possession, who now stands at the top of Suzuran High. There have been five owners of the buckle so far, it has been worn by the Strongest upperclassmen at Suzuran since the time of Harumichi Bouya. Suzuran's Rooftop The roof of building A, for years its been considered scared ground to the upperclassmen at school, this holy place is where the strongest and his faction literally sit at the top of Suzuran. They gather here to discuss the happenings of Toarushi's delinquent scene, life after graduation, or to catch up on sleep. Category:Schools Category:Schools, Gangs, and Factions